daros_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Part Pellets
The D-Inc. Patented Health and Magick Part Pellets where created firstly to minimize the size a Potion needs to fill in the normal adventurer's backpack. It is the most selling ware that D-inc. produces, and is what made their name appear on the normal billboards and advertisements. History and Creation As mentioned above, the general idea was to minimize the normal health potion's size so it fits better in the normal adventurer's packing. The normal health potion that the part pellet took the place of where sold in round bottles, unfit for packaging. So what the idea was, is to have a complete health potion concentrade at the center, with a half liquid half health potion extract to act as a buffer, and a normal sugarbased gum-like shell to keep it all together. This makes each pellet squishy, without breaking that easily. It is still suggested that you keep the pellet in it's box, since the strain some adventurers give their equipment could make them squish before their use is required. Two pellets existed at the time right after the initial sales began: Health Part Pellets and Big Health Part Pellets. As the name suggests the big variant is nothing but the normal health part pellet just served in a larger dose, and by that it of course also heals more than the smaller one. The normal pellet could heal upwards of 20% of all wounds recently sustained in the matter of minuters. Of course, the effect is slightly different both in time and healing power based on what being is using the pellet. The standard testing is done on humans, and so it is those numbers that are present on the box. The potion is made with a mixing of Green Artisian Crystals and normal mineral water, which when blended together and then cured with a little life magick, the normal potion is made. It is then run through a machine that creates a powerful slurry extract of this, compressing the size down to 15,3% of it's original size. In due time, the demand for other types where created, since the square shape makes it to easy to fit in one's daily routine of work. Even normal construction workers and some nurses carry health part pellets as mandatory equipment. The demand was answered with the creation of the Magick Part Pellet, a magick potion version designed to clear the mage's mind and fill it with power for it's spells once again. It is the same pellet, just this time with magick potion extract. It is also sold in the same two sizes as the health part pellets. Around this time, the idea of adding flavour to the pellets came to fruition, with granting the health pellets a taste of regular apple chewing gum, while magick pellets got the taste of blueberry chewing gum. Effect When biting down on a pellet, the potion is splurged into the mouth of the biter, immediately sending the potion's healing effects soaring through the body, repairing any damages it can find before running out of juice. The potion reads what is normal for the being to have through the curative blessing it has, and then heals accordingly. It can even regrow limbs on certain species! The small pellet heals a good 20%, while the large pellet heals up to 50%. Immediately after "squishing" the pellet, one feels refreshed, and with the magick part pellet, calm and collected. It is also ill adviced to ingest 5 or more potions in under a minute, since the combined healing powers can, with a very low chance, spawn a tumor inside the subject eating that many pellets at a time. If one simply lets some time go between each heal, nothing should happen. Category:Gadgets Category:technology Category:items